


Another Day in Paradise

by Niori



Series: Beautiful Verse [2]
Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Community: norsekink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niori/pseuds/Niori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jörmungandr is only a small sea serpent, he likes to wrap himself around his dad for snugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fits into the same universe as Beautiful, but takes place a long, long time before that story.

Another Day in Paradise

He'll soon be too big for this.

The thought ran through Loki's mind as Jorgamund wrapped himself around Loki's midsection. They were sitting in Frigga's garden, on the soft grass and under the hot sun. It was too warm for Loki's tastes, but the heat made his serpent son hiss in contentment. When he finally finished, Jorgamund has encircled him three times and rested his head on Loki's shoulder. 

"A story Father," Jorgamund's voice echoed in his mind. 

"I think you've heard all my stories by now," Loki chuckled. 

Jorgamund just snuggled closer to him, "Then tell me one I've already heard."

Loki hummed in agreement, running a hand down one of Jorgamund's coils. He knew his son's favourites, and he choose one of them. He told his son of a scorned goddess, one the mortals named to made of discord and spite. She was a goddess who took the smallest slight as worthy of punishment, and her vengeance was brutal indeed. He described a wicked prank that counted on the vainness of her fellow goddesses to succeed. Their conceit made them involve a mortal, and when gods involved mortals, it rarely ended well for the humans. He told him how the prank ended in a long war that killed heroes and destroyed a great city beloved by many of those same gods. He ended by telling how, even after the war was over, it took one of the cleverest heroes another ten years to find his way home. All because one goddess felt slighted.

Jorgamund listened to him in rapt silence, never once moving. When Loki finally fell silent, the snake spoke, "Can I meet her? Eris? She sounds very clever." 

Loki knew that Eris would be delighted by the compliment, and she would be more than happy to inspire the more malicious side of Jorgamund's love of trickery (not that Loki was opposed to that per say), "We shall see. I'm sure your grandfather will deem it necessary to soon have some sort of diplomatic excursion to Olympus. I'll ask that we be the ones to go. Perhaps your brother will wish to come as well. 

Sleipnir always did have an attraction to pegasus after all, and the ones the Greeks kept were more assessable than the Valkeries'. 

"Another story Father," Jorgamund demanded, tightening the hold his large body had on his Father's. 

He'll soon be too big for this, Loki thought and mourned the truth of it


End file.
